Another Year, Another Love
by Tears-of-Ice121
Summary: She caught him. So what? It's not a crime, but why is she so upset about it? With the unexpected help of Seshomaru, she finds Inuyasha's journal. Will she turn to Sessh, who she is slowly starting to like, or Inuyasha, who might be the one to save her?
1. is it a date?

Chapter 1: A Date

Kagome's POV

It was just another day and Kagome Higarashi was sitting below a large oak tree on the school lawn. She sighed. The wind felt nice blowing through her hair. It would be a perfect day, she just knew it. _Maybe Sango will go to the mall with me after school today_. She thought.

"Sango." she breathed quietly to herself. Sango Takahashi was Kagome's best friend and had been since childhood. She had always been there for Kagome from the smallest things, like spilt ice-cream, to bigger things, like when Kagome's hopefully-to-be-boyfriend Inuyasha had ignored her for 3 months to be with her cousin Keikyo.

"Keikyo, that- aaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as something came crashing into her hard. She fell over and was temporarily knocked out of breath. When she was able to breath, she looked up and glared at the boy next to her. He had long, silver hair that went down

to the bottom of his abdomen. He had stunning golden-hazel eyes and was wearing a plain black t-shirt with plain faded blue jeans. He grinned at her.

"Hey Kagome! Glad to see your out of space. Welcome back." he said and dodged the oncoming backpack that was flying at him. He chuckled. "Fiesty are we?" Kagome shot him a death glare and started thinking about all the torture tactics she knew. Some of them could even be fun.

"Inuyasha, if you do that again, I swear- ummmm...," Kagome said and thought of something particularly unpleasant, but nothing came to mind.Inuyasha laughed.

"What's the matter? Couldn't think of anything to do to me?"

" No it's just... aarrgghh! Inuyasha, you drive me nuts!" she screamed and stood up. Inuyasha also got up and smiled. Kagome was so darn cute when she was mad. Her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes seethed with anger, and while turning around, she purposely made her silky, black hair smack his face. Inuyasha just stood there.

"Hey!" he yelled. Kagome giggled and walked away. _Man I love her laugh_. Inuyasha thought. Kagome turned around.

"Hey Inuyasha! Want to go to the mall with me after school?" Kagome asked. Sango was probably busy, and now was a good opportunity to be with Inuyasha after weeks of Keikyo hogging him. Inuasha grinned.

"Oh i see how it goes. You hurt me and then make it up to me by taking me out, and then when it's time to buy it all, you pretend you don't have any money so i'll pay the couple hundred dollars for clothes and makeup and shoes. Well I am not the guy to go to for money you know!" Inuyasha pretended to be offended. Kagome giggled again.

"Oh c'mon. Since you are now officially psychic, let's celebrate by going to the Mall!" Kagome smiled and put on her cutest puppy dog face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Din't you hear anything I said?" He laughed. Kagome looked at him.

"Nope!" she exclaimed and put her hand on his shoulder. She pulled his ear toward her mouth and at that second, Inuyasha's heartbeat got quicker. He never had a reaction like that when Keikyo whispered in his ear. Kagome felt it too. They both blushed, but seeing as how they were in a position where they couln't see each others faces, well they couldn't see they blush creeping up on the others face. Kagome's warm breath showered Inuyasha's ear as Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha shivered. He felt like pulling her around and... kissing her! He almost pulled away, which would have been smart.

"**TAKE ME TO THE MALL**!" she screamed. Inuyasha amost fell over. His ears were strangely advanced and could hear things from over 100 meters away. Nobody knew why, but it came in handy sometimes, just not this time. Inuyasha cringed.

"Kagome, what did'cha do that for!" he yelled. Kagome looked hurt. Inuyasha sighed. He absolutely hated it when girls were upset or crying. _Oh, that Kagome. It's so hard to say no to that! Kami-sama save my credit card. I'll just have to give in. Curse Kagome and her cute faces._

"Oh Fine!" Inuyasha said and instantly regretted it.

" Oh Yay! Thank-you sooooooooo much! Ashiteru, Ashiteru!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha just stood there in shock. He was going to be deaf by the end of the day. Literally!

"Okay, calm down! Just please go easy on my credit card." Inuyasha said, but Kagome was long gone. He sighed. Kagome yelled behind her

"I'll call you after school Inuyasha!" and ran off to her next class.

Inuyasha's POV

"Sure." Inuyasha mumbled, still thinking about his fellings towards Kagome. It was impossible for, well...that certain feeling, but then what was it? Inuyasha walked to his next class, hoping to 'accidentally' run into Miroku. Miroku Houshi was one of Inuyasha's best friends, and was pretty knowledgable. Although he did have a certain 'thing' that every guy posseses.

For Inuyasha it was his love for ramen. Beef, Pork, Chicken, you name it, inuyasha loved it. For Miroku, it was...lechery. Yes, sadly Miroku was a lecher. He groped girls or asked them to 'bear his child' whenever he got the chance.

Inuyasha walked into his last class, History, and looked around to see if Miroku was there. He wasn't and Inuyasha sighed.

"Curse Miroku, he's not here." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Mr. Taisho, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher said. inuyasha's head jerked up. He snorted.

"Ya, Mr. Ikeda. I was telling myself that I was going to kill Miroku for not being here in this boring class with me." Inuyasha replied. Mr. Ikeda glared at Inuyasha.

"Well, If you would like, i could put you in detention, which i'm sure Mr. Houshi would certainly be in." Mr. Ikeda said and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Inuyasha snorted again and gave his world famous...

"Feh." Mr. Ikeda eyed him suspiciously. It probably wasn't smart to put the two together. When put together, they were deadly, hazardous, beneficial to anyone's health, and anything relating to those words.

"Fine. You know where and when." Mr. ikeda finished and went back to the same old 'boring' class. Inuyasha did in fact know where and when. The two friends had been in detention more times than anyone had bothered to keep track of. Inuyasha sighed. Only 45 minutes until he was free from this hell-hole.


	2. a secret revealed, and futile attempts

Hey! First of all, thanx to all the reviewers. i really apreciate it. this is my first fanfic. Secondly, i forgot to put everything in my fisrt chapter, so i just put it in this one. hope u enjoy this chapter. there are actuallly many chapters, 13-15, or something like that, so...keep reviewing people!

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or anybody else. If i did, i would currently be dating sesshomaru.

Chapter 2: A secret revealed, and futile attempts

Kagome looked uncertainly at the phone. It was 4:30pm, and she was a bit nervous about calling Inuyasha. She had never been nervous before. His number was practically on speed dial. She was saying the same thing in her head, over and over_ What if he doesn't remember_?

"Kagome, why don't you just call him? You've known him for almost 4 years. Oh, I get what's going on. You're in love with him! Sugoi!" mrs. Higarashi said behind her daughter. Kagome blushed.

"Mom! I don't love him! i'm just a bit nervous. I haven't seen Inuyasha alone for about 3 months, Kikyou's been hogging him." Kagome protested and blushed. Mrs. Higarashi smiled.

"Just call him okay? I know Kikyou won't bother you at the mall, because she is at Aunt Kaede's house in Osaka." Kagome sweatdropped anime style.

"Ano...mom, I didn't say I was worried about Kikyou interupting ya know." Mrs. Higarashi smiled that motherly smile that drove every teenager nuts. Kasgome sighed. Thats what she got for telling her mother her problems.

" You gonna leave?" she asked and nodded toward the door. Mrs. Higarashi left. Kagome was about to pick up the phone when she wheeled around.

" That means you guys too." she said. Kagome's grandfather and brother, Sota came out from behind the corner and scurried out of the room at the annoyed, yet angered expression Kagome was giving them. When she was sure nobody was eavesdropping, she picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's phone number. One ring. Two rings. Three.

"Moshi Moshi?" a cool voice said on the other line. A voice that sounded like Inuyasha's, yet not.

"Ano...Konnichiwa? I-Is this Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered._ Oh Kami-sama! What if this is the wrong number?_ She thought. _But no! I've called this number a million times! It can't be wrong!_

"No. This is his aniue." The man said.

" Oh...Gomen nasai. Is Inuyasha there?" Kagome asked._ Baka Inuyasha. He never told me he had an older brother._ She thought, making a mental note to kill Inuyasha later.

"Gomen. Inuyasha is currently hogging the shower." The man said with a hint of annoyance in his cool, monotone voice.

" Oh, I see. Well could you tell him to call me when he gets out?" Kagome asked. This wouldn't take very long, right? The voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hai. This is..." the voice was waiting for her to give her name.

"Kagome." Kagome replied simply.

"Okay Kagome. I'll tell him. Ja matte." and then the man hung up. Kagome hung up the phone, walked up to her room and plopped down on the bed to sort out her thoughts. _So he has a brother, eh? Well...arrggghhhh. I have known that baka for 4 years, and he doesn't even tell me he has a brother! I wonder how many other secrets he has been hiding from me? Like maybe his relationship with Keikyou._ She lay on her bed for about an hour before finally drifting into the peaceful slumber she longed for.

"Kagome, dear! Time to get up. Inuyasha is on the phone. Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi shook her daughter, yelled in her ear, messed up her hair even more (if possible) and even threatened to take away her allowance for the month if she didn't get up. Kagome just slept away as if there was no tomorrow.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha. I can't get her up. She lookes lifeless." Mrs. Higarashi poked her daughter with a short peice of bamboo that was just lying on the floor. Kagome grumbled and turned over. mrs. Higarashi jumped.

"Well, she's alive." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome was just priceless.

"Mrs. Higarashi, could you take a picture and give it to me?" Inuyasha asked.Mrs. Higarashi laughed.

"Oh you teenagers." She said. Inuyasha heard a click and another grumble from Kagome.

"Okay. I'll develop it soon. Can you maybe, well... try to talk to her and get her up?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.

"Yup. Can you put the phone to her ear?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai. Here, talk now." Mrs. Higarashi said. Inuyasha heard another grumble, but this time it was louder, so he assumed the phone was near her face.

"Kagoooomeee." Inuyasha sang. No answer. "Kagome. You failed the math test. You failed school. You have to stay behind with Inuyasha." Inuyasha tried, hopeful. Still no answer.

"Kagoooomeeee. Inuyasha is about to kiss you." He said. No friend in their right mind would stay asleep at hearing that their friend wa going to kiss him/her.

"hhhhmmmmm." Kagome grumbled sweetly, as if enjoying the thought. Inuyasha was momentarily shocked. It sounded like she wanted that to happen. Inuyasha soon snapped out of his daze as he thought of something that would wake her up.

"Kagooooomeeee. Oden is right under your nose." he said. He heard a

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oden." and then silence. Inuyasha snarled in frustration.

"Mrs. Higarashi!"

"Hai."

"Pour a big bucket of cold water on her."

"Nani?"

"Don't worry. Just do it."

"Ano...Hai." Mrs Higarashi put down the phone and Inuyasha waited 'patiently' for a loud scream. To get prepared, he put the phone away from his ear and waited. All of a sudden he heard a splash, and a loud scream. He laughed. That was going to get the two of them killed, but hey, it was worth it.

"MMMMOOOOOOMMMM!" Kagome screamed.

"Hai?" mrs. Higarashi replied, quite calm.

"Did you just do that?" Kagome asked, fury radiating off her in big waves.

"Hai. But Inuyasha suggested it. He is on the phone right now if you would like to talk to him." Mrs. Higarashi replied in that annoying, motherly way and left the room. Kagome picked up the phone.

"Inuyasha." she said and shivered.

"Hai?" he replied, trying to hold in his laughter. Kagome growled.

"You are soooooooooooooooo dead. I'm coming over there once i get myself fixed up. And then, there is no mercy." Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped laughing and shuddered. Kami-sama, she was scary.

"Bring it on." Inuyasha smirked and hung up. Kagome smiled.

"Oh i will." she said to the dialtone and hung up.

"Oh I will." she said to the dialtone.

Im not going to put anything at the end of the chapters, starting from this one. Plz, read and review!


	3. The New Guy

**Hey! I told u guys i was gonna update today. im so sorry. But anyways, if u guys were wondering about Kouga, he is going to appear in this chapter so don't worry. Ive been keeping u guys from this story for what seems like an eternity, so...drum roll...HERE IT IS PEOPLE! the one and onlyyyyyyyy Another year, Another Love!**

**The New Guy**

Kagome ran to her first class, English. She was soooo going to be late.

"Stupid brother." she muttrered. Her kid brother Souta had set her alarm clock an hour behind, so she got up later. Thank god for all mothers. Kagome's mother woke her up every Mondaay, otherwise Kagome would never wake up. She ran in the door and sat in the first available seat she saw, amidst all the stares of the class. Just then, the teacher walked in, followed by the class prep, Kikyou. Kikyou walked over to Kagome's seat and glared at her.

"Ahem, that's my seat." she said coldly. Kagome blushed the slightest.

"Oh, right. How could i mistake my seat with your filthy one?" she replied, used to Kikyou by now. They were cousins, and also the biggest rivals the school had ever seen.

"Right, well, _your _stupid seast is over there, so move it." Kikyou said with an air of annoyance and pointed to Kagome's seat behind Sango. Kagome sighed.

"Kikyou, if you talk to me again like that, I will be forced to show the school some embarrasing photos of you, like the on where you and sessh-" Kagome started, but Kikyou shushed her and covered her mouth. The class started giggling.

"Don't do that again. Just go back to your stupid seat and leave me alone!" she hissed and sat down in her seat. Kagome smirked and made her way into her chair, ignoring the classes whispering and pointing.

She sat down and looked ahead at the teacher expectantly. he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ummm, Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Higurashi, please keep your little quarrels for after class please. Okay, anyway. My name is Mr. Yoshida, and i am substituting this class for Mr. Ikeda. He is on vacation from you guys at this moment, enjoyting the sun and the hott- anyways, im getting off track. Let's start with-" Mr. Yoshida said and started the lesson. Something hit Kagome in the back of the head. She turned around, but everyone was acting normal and taking notes. She opened the paper up. It said:

**Kagome, **

**First of all, nice entrance. lol, You have to show me a pic with Kikyou and Sesshy. haha. But anyways, Have you heard the rumors about the new guy? If not, then you will find out soon, he is coming in today and this is his first class. By the way, what did you do to Inu yesterday? He seems reluctant to even talk about you! And what is with that big bruise on his arm? lol, oh well, he probably deserved whatever you did to him. **

**Miroku**

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled. Then she really did do a good job on Inuyasha yesterday. Just as she was wondering about the new guy miroku was talking about, the door opened and in came a boy. Kagome smiled. He was pretty cute, with his brown hair, green eyes and mysterious smile. He was wearing a dark green shirt that complimented his eyes and it said

' im only available to the cute ones ' with dark brown jeans. He looked around and spotted Kagome. He smiled. She smiled back. Miroku got jealous. Sango smacked him. And they all lived a happy life...just kidding.

"Oh, you must be the new guy. what is your name, and can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Ikeda asked the boy. he looked at the class and back at Mr.Ikeda.

"My name is Kouga. Kouga Wolff, and that is all you need to know." Kouga said and took the empty seat in front of Miroku and beside Kagome. Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked horrified. (sp?) _NOT ANOTHER INUYASHA! _They thought. That was the exact same introduction made by the great Inuyasha himself. Now, if the two met, they would most likely become the biggest rivals, beside Kagome and Kikyou. Not good.

An hour later, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Miroku pulled Kagome out of the classroom to the safety of his locker and started talking to her.

"Kagome. Do you remember in the note i gave you, i told you that there was a rumor going around about kouga?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, i should tell you about them before you get interfered (sp?) with this guy."

"Okay. But are they bad? Because you have a really serious face on." Kagome asked and miroku nodded.

"Ya, it is kinda bad. Well, they say that in Kouga's last school, he met a girl named Ayame. Ayame told Kouga that when they were younger, Kouga had saved her from a pack of bandits who were going to beat her up. kouga had saved her and carried her on his back until she got home. On the way to Ayame's house, Kouga asked if he could see her again, but Ayame told him that she was going to her grandfather's house so he could train her how to protect herself from people who wanted to hurt her and stuff. Well, then Kouga got upset and promised her that he would marry her when she got older and was done her training, if they found each other. So in Kouga's last school, Ayame had found him and reminded him, but he didn't remember. So Ayame kept telling Koouga about his promise to her for five months, then he snapped. He called Ayame over to his house, saying he remembered. She came over and was so excited. She hugged him, and when she did, her back was exposed to Kouga, and he stabbed her. Right after he did it, he remembered the promise. But it was too late by then. They say he has been in jail for the past 5 months." Miroku finished and shook his head sadly.

"But Kouga would never do such a thing!" she exclaimed. miroku was just about to speak when a voice spoke first.

"That's right, why would I do something like that?" the voice exclaimed. Miroku turned around and went white. He gulped.

"I was only repeating what other people-"

"What other people say is bullshit!who do you think i am! I would never hurt Ayame, nevermind stab her! Kouga exclaimed, outraged. Kagome looked sad.

"The things people do these days to get attention."she sighed and shook her head sadly. kouga looked at her. He loved the way her hair draped over her face all the time and her eyes sparkled with whatever mood she was in. He had only known her for an hour and already he liked her alot.

"Kagome?" he asked and looked at her. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes Kouga?" she replied. Miroku inwardly groaned. Kouga was sooo going to ask Kagome on a date, and Inuyasha would be jealous. That wopuld be the cause of their rivalry. They would fight over Kagome. Miroku sighed.

"I know i have only known you for an hour or so, but would you go out with me on Saturday?" he asked hopefully. Kagome blushed.

"Well...ahhhhhh...I...okay then. i guess. What time are you going to pick me up?" she asked, blushing even more. Kouga looked at her blushing and almost fainted. she was so beautiful when she blushed.

"How is 8:00pm?" he asked. kagome nodded.

"Okay. See you later then. Im going to be late for my next class. Ja!" kagome said and rushed off.

" Ja!" the boys replied and miroku turned to get in his locker. Kouga looked at miroku.

"Hey! Your locker is right beside mine! Cool!" Kouga said. Miroku smiled. Finally, he wasn't alone. He would have prefered Sango beside him, but Kouga would do.

"Can you help me get my locker open?" kouga asked. Miroku sighed. This was going to be a long year.

**Well, that is the end of another chapter. hope you liked it. I tried to add some humor in it. please tell me if i need to add more humor or more romance or something like that. i will try to update tomorrow. I can't update on Wednesday though. i have a dentists appointement, then i am going to watch the second Inuyasha movie on YTV, so...ya.**

**Please review. **

**Your beloved author-Sesshy-Inu12**


	4. Alot to think about

**Im so sorry. I am tired of giving u guys excuses, so im gonna type everything that I have in my notebook. I promise I will update every Tuesday and Thursday, so u don't have to worry now. I know some people have sent me reviews asking to update, so I will. **

**Chapter 5: **

"Wait up!" Kagome turned around to see Sango running up behind her. She stopped. Sango caught up and bent down, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango glared at her.

"Of course im not! I just chased you for 5 minutes!" She exclaimed angrily. Kagome blushed.

"Sorry." She muttered. Sango nodded.

"Apology excepted." She replied, back to her friendly tone. They started walking. Sango looked at Kagome. "You are thinking of the New Guy, Kouga, aren't you?" Kagome blushed again.

"Am not!" she protested. Sango grinned.

"Sure. I believe that." Kagome sighed.

"Okay. You are right. I am thinking of Kouga. Are you happy?" Sango nodded triumphantly. Kagome continued. "Miroku and I were just talking about him, and he heard us. But he was only mad for a second. And he wasn't even mad. More like upset. But the strange thing is, He asked me out!" Kagome exclaimed, shyly. Sango stared at Kagome for a second, then burst out laughing. Kagome blushed. "What!"

"You-haha-him?-hahahahaha-date?-hjahahahahhahahahahaha!"Sango cried, while laughing. Kagome threw her backpack at Sango.

"Shut up!"

They walked in silence until they got to Kagome's house. Kagome ran up the front steps and turned back.

"Sango! Can you come over?" Sango shook her head.

"Sorry. I have a ton of homework, plus im going on a date with Miroku. He has one chance left before he's gone." Sango replied, grinning. Kagome knew in her heart that Sango would not actually kick Miroku away from her, but she had to keep her tough act up.

"Bye then!" Kagome yelled and closed the door to her house. She hung her sweater up.

"Mom are you home?" She yelled. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear. There is a letter here for you from Inuyasha. It must be important for him to send it by mail instead of email, neh?" she chuckled and walked away. Kagome ran up to her room, tearing open the letter. She flopped on her bed and read.

**Kagome **

**Im having a party at my house on Friday night. Miroku, Sango, and the rest of the gang are going to be there as usual, and im also inviting the new guy. I waqnna see how his party style, lol. I even convinces Sesshy/Fluffy to come. Its gonna be big. Everyone is gonna go home wondering if Fluffy is their mother, lol. I need to get off the drugs. My jokes are getting less funny. Oh well, see u there. Tell me if u can come tomorrow at school.**

**Inuyasha**

Kagome laughed. She didn't even really know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was talking to her like she knew him all along. He sounded funny and bossy though. Kagome laughed again. She got up off her bed, making her cat Buyo meow in lazy frustration, and ran towards the phone. She pressed Inuyasha's speed dial button and waited. One ring. Two, Three.

"Moshi Moshi?" Said a cool voice on the phone.

"Oh, hey Sesshy. Is Inuyasha there?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I told you to quit calling me that." He replied. Kagome giggled.

"I know, but Inuyasha calls you Sesshy and Fluffy, so get over it." She said. There was silence. "Just give the phone to Inuyasha."

"He's in the shower again."

"Oh."

"You want him to call you?"

"no, just tell him that I will be at the party on Saturday, k?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded

"Will do." Kagome made a kissing sound.

"Thanx Sesshy." And hung up. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed some pop, and yelled.

"Im going to a party!"

Sesshomaru stood there. He sighed. That Kagome girl surprised him. Inuyasha came down the stairs fully dressed.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, what did she want?"

To tell you that she is coming to the party." Inuyasha gulped.

"Oh, well, I……….uhhhh………Gotta go! Bye!" He yelled and ran out the door. Sesshomaru growled. He wasn't informed about anty party going on in his house. Inuyasha was sorely going to pay. Not that he was gonna go anyway. He just shrugged and continued cleaning the house where he left off before the disturbing phone call.

**Okay people. I have to add Sesshy in my story because he is the hottest character in the whole Inu series……………except for their father! Oh god. Their father is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hott!**

**Sorry. WATCH THE 3d INU MOVIE!**

**I will update again on Tuesday, Bye!**


	5. Getting ready for the party

Hey people! I told u I was going to update on Tuesday! I have gotten quite a few reviews telling me to update, and that my story rocks! I love u guys! U are my main inspiration. I didn't think I was going to get so many. Thanks to all these people who reviewed:

. DarkDemoness14. Kimmichiwa

. XxTessaraexX. IYGURL

. Midnight-girl32. inu-unamedgirl

. XxcutiekatxX

Thanks again. Enough with useless babble, heeeeeeeeeeeeerree's the storryyyyyyyyy…………drum Roll

Chapter 5: (actual 5th chapter)

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Kagome's alarm rang. She clicked the button and got back to deciding what to wear. See, tonight was the night of Inuyasha's party. She had been waiting all week to go, and forgot to decide what to wear yesterday. She was so excited. Yesterday at school, nothing had happened, which left her free to day dream about Inuyasha's party, and her date with Kouga the day after.

"Kagome, are you out of bed yet? Your breakfast is getting cold!" Mrs. Higurashi said right outside Kagome's door. She opened it just as Kagome was putting on a pair of jeans. Kagome shrieked.

"Mom! Get out!" Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and closed the door.

"Well, your breakfast is getting cold, so hurry, k?" she said, returning to the kitchen.

"Ya, ok!" kagome replied and threw her P.J's on the floor. Sango would help her with her outfit after school. Kagome ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast off her plate and ran out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled through a piece of toast and ran out the door, heading for Sango's. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her quizzically.

"But, Kagome! It's only 6:00!" she yelled. The door was already closed.

"Inuyasha! Your breakfast is getting cold! Get down here now! You can decide what to wear to your stupid party after!" Sesshomaru yelled up to Inuyasha.

(A/N: lol, I was thinking as I typed this particular part, about Sesshy wearing a pink apron and holding a spatula, yelling up to Inu. lol, sorry. I had to put that)

"Oh shut up, I'll be there in a sec!" Inuyasha yelled back down to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha was up in his room trying to decide what to wear to tonight's party. (Sound familiar?)

"Whatever) he said to himself outloud and ran downstairs. He would just do it after school when Miroku came over. He wanted to plan everything during class, at lunch, and at every available moment. It was his 3d party, and he was excited (lol). Games, food, music, lights, it was all rushing through his head at the same time. Clothes? He would probably be something simple like jeans and a tee. Planning was important. After all, Kagome would be there.

Kagome walked toward Inuyasha's house, excitedly. It was 8:00pm, PARTY TIME! At school, Sango had planned and daydreamed things with Kagome, and Miroku and Inuyasha had talked about the planning. At inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru was putting up lights and setting up a music system, according to inuyasha's plans.

"Kagome!" miroku cried, finding her throught the crowd.


	6. The Party: part 2

Hey everyone! Im back! Yay! lol, i can update again now, so here it is...

P.S: TO my reviewer kyasarinyume07 - I know there may be spelling mistakes. I have to type fast, I have a time limit at the library, and there is no spelling corrector on this computer, so sorry.

Chapter 6: (this is part 2 of last chapter. I ran out of time)

Last chapter: "Kagome!" Sango (sry. in the last chappie, I meant to put Sango, but I put Miroku instead. Sry!) cried, finding them throught the crowd.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome replied, trying to push people out of her way. Sango looked at inuyasha's house, just 5 paces away.

"Are you excited?" she asked. Kagome nodded. In fact, she was very excited. Kouga was going to be here. So was Inuyasha. She was hoping to maybe get the two boys to become friends.

"Definitely." she replied. All of a sudden, a voice came from somewhere behind them. The voice that Sango was dreading to hear.

"Kagome! Sango! How are you lovely-" Miroku started, but stopped talking when he saw the two friend's outfit. Sango was wearing a dark purple mini-skirt with a light purple baby tee that said ' Angel with issues ' Under the word 'issues' she wrote: 'annoying little perverts included' Kagome laughed as soon as she saw that. Kagome was wearing basicly the same thing, but a darker pink mini-skirt, and a light-pink baby tee that said ' You've been a naughty boy. Go to my room.'

"Miroku grinned when the girls were looking away. He reached over and groped Kagome's behind. Kagome jumped.

"Miroku, you pervert. You already have a gorgeous date!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. Miroku grinned apolligetically.

"I know, but one date isn't satisfying enough!" he pouted. Sango rolled her eyes. SMACK!

"There, see? Sango doesn't feel left out now, does she?" Miroku said, that boyish grin still on his face. Kagome looked around, spotting Kouga.

"C'mon Sango! There's Kouga!" she exclaimed happily. Sango rolled here eyes again, but let Kagome drag her throught the thinning crowd. Kagome touched Kouga's arm and he jumped. Kagome backed away, still clutching Sango's wrist. Kouga smiled.

"Hey Kagome! Sorry. I didn't know it was you. This creepy girl is following me around, and I thought you were her." he said, still smiling. Kagome smiled back.

"That's okay. I understand. C'mon. Let's find Inuyasha. I want you to meet him. he has been mine and Snago's friend since like, grade three. Oh, by the way. This is Sango! She is my absolute best friend." Kagome explained. Kouga smiled and kissed Sango's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." He said charmingly, smiling. Sango melted. Kagome giggled as miroku came and swatted Kouga's lips off Sango's hand. Kouga looked offended. Miroku looked angry.

"Keep your hands off my Sango." he protested. Sango snorted.

"Since when was I your girl?" she asked. Miroku then looked like a sad, lost puppy. Kagome felt deep pity. That must have been a hard blow.

"Sango, don't be so harsh! Look at him. Poor guy." Kagome said, pointing to Miroku. Sango sighed.

"I guess you're right." she replied, starting to walk toward Miroku who was walking away with his shoulders hunched sadly. Kagome smiled and grabbed Kouga's hand.

"Miroku is deeply in love with Sango, but he is a lecher and a womanizer. Sango doesn't like that very much. But she still loves him back. None of them will say anything to anybody else, or each other, but it is totally obvious." Kagome explained. Kouga nodded;

"Ah, i see." he replied, understanding why Miroku acted the way he did. Kagome smiled again. She held Kouga's hand all the way to the kitchen where inuyasha was most likely going to be. She was right.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. Inuyasha looked up from his bowl of Ramen. He smiled.

"K'g'me how er oooo?" He asked, his mouth full of the noodles. Kagome laughed.

"No talking when your mouth is full." she said. Inuyasha grinned. He swallowed.

"Hey Kagome. How are you? I see you made it." he said. Kagome giggled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." she replied. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome gasped lightly, as if remembering something. She held out her hand.

"Inuyasha, this is Kouga. I met him on Monday. "she introduced. Kouga smiled and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Hi. You must be Inuyasha. i've heard alot about you." he said. The jealousy hidden in his voice. Inuyasha smiled, but not a warm smile. A cold one. He returned the shake.

"Yes. Nice to meet you too. Can't sat i've heard of you though. Sorry." Inuyasha replied. The jealousy hidden in his voice as well. Kouga suddnly broke away and grasbbed Kagome's hands instead, and looked down at her.

"Sorry Kagome. I have to go, but I will see you in about...-" he looked at his watch. "5 minutes, k?" he said and rushed away leaving Kagome and Inuyasha standing there with there mouth open.

"I can't believe that guy!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. The music had just been turned up again. Kagome shook her head.

"This was going differently in my mind." she stated sadly. Inuyasha went over to the sterio and turned down the music waaaaay low. Everybody groaned. Somebody yelled

"Thank-you!" Everyone else looked at him.

"Everyone who wants to play 'Truth or Dare' come over to the living room and sit in a circle please! Trust me, you want to play!" Inuyasha yelled so everyone in the house could hear him. Some people cheered, others booed. Kagome smiled.

"Sounds like fun." she said, flirting. Inuyasha grinned. He knew that would get her attention. Some people made there way through the crowd, trying to push past others to get to the living room. Inuyasha entered the living room and was surprised to find so few people. There was:

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kikyou, Kouga, Naraku, Kagura, Rin, Hojou, Inuyasha, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru.

"Everybody here?" Inuyasha asked. Everybody nodded. Inuyasha turned back to the people on the stairs and shouted.

"Anybody else?" Everyone shook their heads. One guy shouted,

"No way man. I've seen kagome and Kikyou play. I so do not want to be picked by them, sorry." Another girl beside him said,

"Shawn, shut up!" The boy, shawn grinned.

"Sorry Mayu." inuyasha turned around to face his friends. Kagome blushed and grinned, while Kikyou had a smug smile plastered to her glossy light-red lips. Inuyasha sighed and put everyone in a seating order. He didn't want anybody to sit beside someone they liked.

It went: Inuyasha, then to his right it was Kagome, Hojou, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Naraku, Kikyou, and then back to Inuyasha. Some people groaned.

"I don't like where i'm sitting." rin pouted.

"me too." Kagura complained.

"me three!" Sango exclaimed loudly, pulling Mioroku off her lap.

"I looooove where I am!" Miroku shouted with glee. Everyone rolled there eyes. Inuyasha clapped his hands.

"Let the games begin!"

And that is it! I am going to keep you guys in suspense and anticipation until next Tuesday. I love you guys too! Bye!

P.S: In the next chapter, there is an awesome game of Truth orDare, so hold tight. There are two parts to it, and they are both long chapters. Send me lots of reviews, or I may stop typing.

Bye! R&R


	7. Truth or Dare pt1

**Hey pplz! I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK! YAY! I was so excited when my brother gave it to me. I knew everyone was gonna be happy. R u happy? huh? huh?**

**Anyways, here is the chapter that i have been waiting to type since forever...**

**Chapter...something: Truth or Dare pt 1**

Last time: "I looooooooooove where I am!" Miroku shouted with glee. Everyone rolled their eyes. Inuyasha clapped his hands.

"Let the games begin!"

8888888888888888888888888888

"Ill start. Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked. The game had begun.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, truth." miroku replied. He decided to play it cool for starters. Inuyasha grinned.

"Is it true that you and Sango have kissed once already?" he asked innocently. Sango blushed. Miroku put on a wicked grin.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. Sango smacked her forehead. Everyone looked at her. Miroku spread his arms wide. "And I would love for it to happen again!" Just then, Sango seemed to take a keen interest in the pattern of the carpet. Inuyasha whistled.

"So, you guys are a couple then?" he asked. Sango's eyes flared before Miroku could answer.

"Only one question!" she exclaimed again and blushed harder. Miroku looked pleased.

"My turn." he said and looked over to Kagome. "Truth or Dare Kagome?" he asked. Kagome grinned. She wasn't no chicken.

"Dare." she replied unfazed. Everyone;

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" d. Kagome smiled. Miroku put on a freaky, perverted grin.

"Kagome, I dare you to stand in the middle of the circle, spin around 5 times, and point to someone when u stop. Whoever you point to, has to kiss you. Oh ya, you are blindfolded." Miroku said proudly. Kagome looked a bit disbeleiving, but she got up and started spinning. Everyone leaned in as Kagome came to a halting stop.

Her finger landed on...Miroku!

Miroku jumped up and did a freaky little dance of joy. Everyone sweatdropped anime style. Kagome screamed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" and tried backing away. Sango smirked, and Miroku held her close.

"Kiss me baby." he said in a fake romantic voice. Kagome tried pushing him away, but to no avail. Then, she had an idea. She smiled like she was flirting and said in an eually fake romantic voice;

"Okay. come here." Sango growled, along with inuyasha, hojou, Kouga, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled. _Sucker._ she thought. She went into Miroku's arms and, just as Inuyasha was about to spring up and kick Miroku, Kagome punched him lightly in the cheek, and then kissed it. So nobody could hear, Kagome whispered in Miroku's ear;

"Pervert." and sat back down. Miroku looked shocked, but also sat down. Inuyasha was laughing, and Sesshomaru was thinking; _why did I have that kind of emotiom? Anger!_ Kagome smiled.

"Nobody said where I had to kiss him, right?" she said. Rin gave her a high-5.

"Good one." she said. Sango was about in the same position as Sesshomaru. Kagome 'ssshhhhhhhh'd everyone.

"Okay, it's my turn." she said. She looked around the quiet circle and smiled. "Sesshomaru, Truth or Dare." Sesshomaru looked up, startled from his thoughts. He blushed a delicate shade of pink. Inuyasha marveled, but didn't say anything, otherwise 'sesshy' would kill him for sure.

"Uhhhhhhhh." sesshomaru stuttered, obviously uncomfortable. " Truth." he said, hoping she would go easy.

"Okay. ummmmmmmm." Kagome had to think. She knew sesshy was uncomfortable with being in the spotlight, so she said something light. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked. Not too bad, right? Sesshomaru blushed a bit more. Kagome noticed and smiled, remembering the time in Inuyasha's room, when he accidentally slipped and fell on her.

"N-No." he replied. He also rmembered that time, and stared at the floor, embarrassed.

"Really? ok then."Kagome replied and smiled kindly. "It's your turn." Sesshomaru gulped.

"Okay. uhhhhhhh...Inuyasha. Truth or Dare?" he asked. It was okay to tortur-ask his sweet, younger brother. Inuyasha smirked.

"Dare." he replied promtly. Great. Sesshomaru couldn't think of a dare, so he just said something from the top of his head.

"I dare you to kiss the person across from you." he said, smirking back. Inuyasha groaned. Oh well. He looked across from him, and groaned again. It was Rin. He hardly knew her!

"Oh ya, before I forget. You have to kiss her on the lips." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sighed. If he had to kiss somebody, it should have been Kagome. He stood up, along with the blushing rin, and they kissed. Kagome looked away. Kikyou flared. Inuyasha broke away from Rin. He sat back down unfazed and started asking.

"Kikyou. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Rin sat back down and touched her lips. _He is a great kisser! _ She thought. She looked over to Sesshomaru and blushed. _I wonder how he is._

""Dare." kikyou replied. If Kagome could do it, so could she.

"Cool. I dare you to kiss Naraku. He seems pretty keen on you tonight." Inuyasha said. Kikyou pouted and crossed her arms. Naraku looked positively delighted. Kikyou was pretty attractive that night. She wore a white tank top with a red mini skirt. She also wore a bit of glittery jewlery. She was dressing to impress Inuyasha though. Not Naraku.

The two stood up, went to the front of the circle and kissed very breifly. Naraku tried grabbing her, but she was sitting down, arms still crossed and looking away. Naraku slumped and sat back down. Inuyasha grinned.

"Kikyou, are you gonna ask somebody?" he asked innocently. Kikyou glared.

"Sango. Truth or Dare?" she asked. Sango sighed.

"Dare." she replied half-heartedly. Kikyou grinned. She didn't want to hurt Sango so much, but it was sort of a warning for everybody else.

"Good. I'm taking my anger out on you. I dare you to kiss everybody in this circle." she said. Sango stood up and crossed her arms.

"I refuse!" she exclaimed, looking at Naraku, Houjou, Kouga, and every boy. Kikyou smirked.

"It's a dare!" she replied, laughing evilly. Sango glared at Kikyou, swearing revenge. Every boy stood up and Sango started kissing. The last boy she kissed was Miroku, and even then it was just a quick peck. She didn't want anybody to know her feelings for him. When she was done, she sat back down and crossed her arms.

"God!" Someone who I will name nameless, has really bad breath, and another one presses too hard!" she exclaimed, rubbing her lips and popping a breath mint into her mouth. She also threw one to Naraku.

"Here. you are gonna need it." she said. Kagome laughed and Rin said' ewwww." Kagura rolled here eyes.

"I have to live with him." she said. Kagome patted her back sympathetically.


	8. Truth or Dare pt 1

**Hey Everyone! I'm baaaaaaaack! Last chapter, I didn't have enough time to type the rest of the chapter, so this chapter is going to be the rest of last chapter. This is the rest of Part One:**

**Last time:**

**"God! Someone who I will name nameless, has really bad breath, and another one presses too hard!" Sango exclaimed, rubbing her lips and popping a breath mint into her mouth. She also threw one to Naraku.**

**"Here. You are gonna need it." Kagome laughed, and Rin said 'eeewwwwww' Kagura rolled her eyes. **

**"I have to live with him." she said. Kagome patted her back sympathetically.**

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Truth or Dare pt. 1:**

"Poor you." Sango said, sighing. Kagura nodded, and Naraku just turned away. Inuyasha snickered.

"Truth or Dare Kagura?" Sango asked, breaking the tension between Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Truth. Kikyou gave an example that Dare is too dangerous." Kagura said. Sango smiled.

"Okay." she said. "Do u have a crush on anybody in this circle?" Kagura blushed.

"Yes, but im not telling who." she replied, looking at anything but Sesshomaru. Kagome caught the gesture and looked at Kagura. Kagura looked at Kagome and blushed. Kagome looked at her in a way that said "him?" Kagura blushed harder and said outloud, "Ya, him." Kagome snickered, and Kagura bowed her head.

"Sorry. Im not laughing at you. But I mean, him? haha. That's the last person I would have suspected!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone else looked confused, but Kagome didn't say a word. "Okay. Continue. Kagura, it's your turn." Kagura shhok her head, trying to shake away thoughts of a certain person.

(A/N: Okay, the person Kagura has a crush on is Sesshomaru, but I didn't know how to add that into the story, so...ya. Just continue reading, my mind slaves- I mean...readers. Review, Review!)

"Okay, Kouga, Truth or Dare?" she asked. Kouga grinned.

"Finally! I thought my turn would never come! Dare!" he exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped (anime style)

"Okay. Perfect. I dare you to kiss...Kagome on the lips." she said, completely oblivious to Kouga's crush on her. Kouga jumped up.

"Come here Kagome! We've got some catching up to do!" and with that, pulled Kagome up into his arms, and crushed his lips firmly against hers. Kagome tried struggling, but Kouga wouldn't let go until he saw inuyasha get mad. Finally, Inuyasha broke.

"I'm gagging here. Can we get on with the game!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly, ready to tear Kouga to peices. Kouga shot a satisfied smirk at Inuyasha. Then he sat back down. Kagome sat back down and touched her lips.

_Wow. He kisses hard! I wonder if that was just to piss Inuyasha off, or it was real. I won't tell anybody though. _she thought. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought that she enjoyed Kouga's kiss, by the way she was touching her lips. That broke his heart a bit.

"Hello? Loser? Truth orDare?" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha jumped and blushed slightly. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Dare." Inuyasha replied. Kagome gasped and chuckled. Inuyasha, the Chicken? Never.

"Okay. I have thought of this one for awhile now. I dare you to kiss a boy in this circle. Not a girl, a boy." Kouga said, croosing his arms proudly as every girl clapped a hand to their mouths, stiffling giggles. Inuyasha turned beet red. A BOY! Kagome actually dared to put a hand to her stomach, and laughed freely outloud. Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Hehe. You're going to regret this jerk-face." Kouga said.

"Oh ya, mutt-breath? We'll see about that!" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, dog-shit. You have to kiss him on the lips!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. She had a headache. "Quit fighting." Inuyasha sat down and stuck up his nose, whileKouga did the same. Inuyasha looked around. Bad as it was, he was going to go through with the dare. He looked around the circle, taking his time. Stalling. He finally picked someone. He looked right at Miroku and grimaced. It was someone he knew, his best friend, and better than his brother. Miroku looked positively frightened.

"Sry Inu. I like girls, not guys." Miroku said, backing away. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gulped. Kagome snickered and Sango muttered 'now he gets a taste of his own medicine' Miroku screamed like a little girl as Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kagura pulled Miroku to his feet and toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood nervously, swearing to do something to Kouga. Something really bad. Miroku was struggling against the girls, begging Sango to save him, but Sango just laughed and pulled harder. Inuyasha looked directly at Kouga.

"I guess i'll go with Miroku." Inuyasha said slowly.

"No! Not me! Pick Houjo, Naraku...Sesshy for all I care! Not me!" Miroku exclaimed, pushing harder against the wall of girls. Kouga smirked. This was obviously pure torture for mutt-face Inuyasha. Inuyasha grimaced.

"Eeewwwwwwwww. Not Sesshy! I would rather kiss sand!" he replied.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Not sesshy,. and not Fluffy!" Sesshomaru said, but everyone ignored him. Inuyasha was getting mad. The longer it took to make Miroku cooperate, the longer he was on the spotlight.

"Miroku, shut up and kiss me!" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha said it loudly, thinking that the music would drown out his voice, but just as he said it, someone had turned the music off, because somaeone else was throwing up from alcohol. Everyone in the lower section of the house looked ant inuyasha, then everyone started laughing. Kagome was holding her stomach on the floor, and some other people were crying tears of laughter. Inuyasha blushed the deepest red anyone had ever seen on a boy. It was hilarious. THe only one who didn't seem too affected by the comment, was Sesshomaru, and even he was holding his hand against his mouth, chuckling. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and kissed him so quickly, it seemed like hypertime. Inuyasha sat back down, crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air.

5 minutes later:

"Shut up. It's my turn." Inuyasha said. Mostly everyone had stopped laughing. Only a couple chuckles and giggles were heard. Kagome of course was still trying to stiffle laughter, and Miroku kept wiping his lips, and trying to spit. He kept muttering 'eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww'

"Hobo. Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked. Houjo blushed.

"It's houjo, and Truth." he replied.

"Whatever. Do you like Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, almost sounding bored. Houjo blushed.

"Kinda." he replied quietly. Inuyasha waved his hand.

"Okay,that's over with. It's your turn hobo." Houjo sighed.

"Okay. Naraku, Truth or Dare." he asked Naraku looked up from the carpet.

"Truth." he said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Typical" he muttered. Naraku rolled his eyes. Houjo cleared his throat.

"Okay, Do u like anybody in this circle?" he asked loudly. Naraku rolled his eyes again.

"No."

"Oh."

"Rin, Truth or Dare?" Naraku asked boringly. Rin frowned.

"You're awfully grouchy tonight. Whatever, Dare." she replied, imitating naraku's grouchy, boring voice. Everyone laughed. Naraku glared at everyone.

"Fine." he said sourly. "I dare you to kiss Inuyasha." Rin sighed.

"But I already kissed Inuyasha! Besides, Kagome and Kikyou will get jelous again!" Kagome blushed and Kikyou grinned. Inuyasha blushed as well. Rin saighed again. "There is too much kissing anyway!" Naraku glared.

"Do it. It's a dare, and if you don't, something evil will befall you all." He said coldly. Rin shivered.

"Fine." She said and walked up to Inuyasha. Rin shivered again and whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "That guy creeps me out." Inuyasha nodded.

"I know." The two kissed and sat back down. Rin sighed for the third time.

"Kagome, Truth or Dare?" she asked. Kagome hesitated a bit.

"Dare." Rin smiled.

"Okay. Since you seem so jealous about me kissing Inu. You kiss him. But for 3 minutes." She said, rubbing her hands together. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What!" she exclaimed. Miroku sat sadly.

"I wish I was Inuyasha right now." He said. Sango nudged her elbow into Miroku's ribs.

"Owww." Was his reply. Rin grinned evilly.

"Too bad." She said. Kagome glared at her. Rin just grinned more. Kagome sighed. She turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smiling. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha put his hands around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. Kagome was a walking, blushing, cherry. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's face to his and crushed her lips to his. Kagome noticed how he came on hard, but softened his kiss, unlike Kouga. Kagome got over her nervousness, and even forgot that everyone was watching them, the girls sighing, and the boys blushing and gagging. Except miroku, who was daydreaming. Sesshomaru looked upon the kissing couple, and felt a twinge of jealousy and anger; but he pushed the feeling away.

5 minutes, and 30 seconds later

Kagome broke away from Inuyasha, and looked up into his golden orbs. He smiled, and blushed the faintest peachy-pink. Kagome giggled.

"Cute." She said. Inuyasha grinned. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Can you two please sit down? For a second, I thought your lips were glued together." He said. Everyone ignored him and turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. They whistled and hollered, clapped, and gagged (for the jealous ones (cough cough Kouga, Houjo, Sesshomaru, and all other jealous boyscough cough).

"Have fun?" Miroku asked, surprised. Sango bonked him on the head. Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha grinned.

"I would say!" Sango exclaimed. Rin whistled.

"Now, aren't you glad I made you do that? I would kill to have someone kiss me like that!" she said, grinning. Inuyasha blushed.

"Fiery passion. That's what it was." Kagura said, wistfully. Naraku snorted.

"Shut up and sit down." He said, looking at the ground. Everyone sat down and stopped the racket.

"Okay, back to the game! Kagome. I believe it's your turn?" Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"Okay, uuuhhhhhhhhh, Sango! Truth or Dare?" Kagome asked.

"I would have to sayyyyy…………………………….."

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! Im evil! There is still another chapter of Truth or dare, so stay tuned! Was it good/ Please read and review! **

**P.S: Should I keep the words this color? Do you want me to change it? Please tell me!**

**Bye!1**


	9. Truth or Dare pt 2

**Hey everone! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! Im so sorry, i haven't found a single minute to type anything. From now on, i promise to update every week. I shouldn't keep u guys waiting. here is the rest of the Truth or Dare game!**

**...drum roll...**

**Last time:**

**"Kagome, its your turn." Miroku said. Sango nodded. **

**"Okay, uuuuuuuuuhhhh, Sango! Truth or Dare?" Kagome asked. **

**"I would have to saaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..."**

**This time: **

"I would have to saaaaaaaaaaaaay... Dare." Sango said, almost immediatly regretting the decision. Kagome grinned.

"I dare you to go up to any guy at the party, kiss him, and don't forget to apologize to his girlfriend." she said wickedly. Sango groaned.

"Great." she muttered sarcastically. Why was she always at the rotten end of the dares? She sighed, got up, slapped Miroku for trying to look up her skirt (it was a minute routine now), kissed a guy (shaun from earlier), apologized to his girlfriend (a small girl named Kome), and sat back down as if she had no cares. Kagome sighed. So much for the evil Kagome. _I swear im not picking dare anymore._ Sango thought. Sango turned to Miroku.

"My turn. Miroku, Truth or Dare?" she asked. Miroku gulped.

"Truth?" he replied meekly. He wasn't ready for sango's wrath of destructiveness quite yet.

"Is it true your'e never going to stop groping girls?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer. Miroku grinned and patted sango's back.

'Oh, my dear, delicate, lovely Sango." Sango blushed. "I would quit groping girls for you any day... When we get married." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha snorted, and the girls giggled. Miroku would continue groping even when they were married.If they were married.

"I shouldn't have bothered." Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry sango." yet another snort from Inuyasha. "It's not easy giving something up. Right Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku smirked as the two blushed.

"Back to normal topics. It's my turn. Sesshy, Truth or dare?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku.

"If you ever call me that again, I will rip off your neck, and make sure it's put in the toilet for Tokeejin." Sesshomaru replied. Miroku gulped.

"Sesshomaru, Truth or Dare?" Miroku asked, sweating nervously.

"Dare." he replied cooly. Miroku looked around. He had been waiting to pick Seshomaru. he knew that Sesshomaru had deep, deep, deep, deep feelings for Kagome, but cleverly desguised it.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome. Simple." He said and shrugged his shoulders. Sesshomaru had a death glare in his eyes, and it was directed at Miroku. Miroku gulped again. Kagome sighed.

"Can I ask you all something? Why does everyonew get dared to kiss me?" she asked. All the boys looked at the roof, except naraku and Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed. "Oh." she muttered. Rin giggled.

"Poor Kagome." Sesshomaru nervously got up, and went to the middle of the circle. Kagome got up as well.

"Don't be nervous." she whispered in his ear. he blushed slightly. "Im not a bad kisser. At least I don't think." The two kissed. It was akward at first, but the kiss got more passionate. When they were done, the kiss was more passionate than Kagome's kiss with Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost got up and punched his brother when Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back, and sat down. Kagome did the same. Everything was quiet for a minute before Miroku bursted out.

"Sango! Kiss me like they did!" Sango pretended to gag, and everyone laughed. Miroku blushed. "What! that was some kiss, and I want some!" Sango giggled. Miroku frowned. "Maybe when we're married then." Sesshomaru quieted them all.

"My turn. Kikyou, Truth or Dare?" Kikyou smirked.

"Dare." she replied. Sesshomaru smirked back.

"Pick a boy. Any boy." Kikyou got a mad look in her eye.

"I know hwat your trying to do! You're going to tell me to kiss that boy, aren't you! Well, too bad! I'm picking Inuyasha!" she shrieked. Sesshomaru smirked again.

"Are you sure? Positive?" he asked. Kikyou looked alittle regretful, but smirked again.

"Yes. im positive." she replied.

"Okay. There is no going back. You have to sit across the circle from that boy for the rest of the game." Sesshomaru said. Kikyou looked dumbfounded.

"What!" she shrieked. " Kagome got to kiss all the hottest guys! I want to have something to look forward to!"

"Too bad."

"Noooo!"

"Yes."

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"You can't make me!"

"You want me to?"

"Just shut up!" Kikyou cried and switched places with rin. Now, instead of sitting beside Inuyasha, she was sitting beside...Miroku!

"Nooooooo!" she wailed. Miroku grinned. rin smiled.

"You should begin flexing your hand. you have to slap him on the face at least 40 times in 20 minutes, and your hand will get sore by then.

"I hate this game." Kikyou mumbled. "And since im feeling so murderous-I mean, giving, Kouga. Truth or Dare?" Kikyou knew Kouga would never pick Truth.

"Dare." Kouga replied. Bingo.

"I dare you to switch clothes with...Sango!" Kikyou smirked. "I'm sure sango wouldn't mind wearing a tee and jeans."

"What!" Kouga yelled. "I refuse!" Kikyou glared.

"No you don't."

"Forget it!"

"Do it!"

"Im not wearing a mini-skirt!"

"Now!..." Kikyou said in her most dangerous voice. Kouga gulped.

"Fine." That girl was really freaking creepy.Sango got up, then stopped.

"Fine, i'll go along with it, but how do we get each other's clothes if we are undressed?" she asked. Kikyou grinned.

"Should I make them run naked?" she asked.

"No!" everyone yelled.

"Yes!" Miroku cried. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "Only to see Sango." Kagome pretended to gag.

"Nobody wants to see Kouga naked, do they?" she asked. Everyone pretended to gag. Kouga blushed slightly.

"Shut up." he said.

"Okay, okay. Who wants to go up there to switch the clothes. It was to be a boy and a girl." Kikyou said. Automatically Kagome raised her hand.

"I'll go." she said. Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Me too." Kikyou sighed.

"Fine." The 4 teenagers walked up the stairs to the bathrooms. Kouga looked the maddest out of them all. He was definitely thinking murderous thoughts. When Sango and Kouga were in different bathrooms, Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to see what Kouga looks like in a mini-skirt!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome looked disgusted.

"I can. If he sits the wrong way, well..." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"You have a point." There was silence. Inuyasha was just about to ask Kagome what she was thinking about wheen she kissed his brother, when Sango opened the door a crack and peeked her head out.

"Kagome." she said. Kagome walked over.

"You want me to take your clothes now?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Tell Kouga that there is perfume on it still." she said. Kagome giggled.

"I will." she replied and closed the door. She waited for Inuyasha, as he was conversing with Kouga. The two switched clothes and went back to their respected doors. Kagome opened the door a crack and gave sango the clothes. She laughed and reached into her pocket.

"here is some perfume. It's vanilla (her fave scent). You're going to need it, bad." Sango sniffed Kouga's clothes and stepped back.

"Wow!" she exclaimed and started spraying like crazy. Kagome took the bottle back before it was gone and shut the door.

Inuyasha was already done, and waiting for Kagome. Kagome leaned against the wall.

"So..." she said. Inuyasha sighed.

"ya..."

"Poor Sango." kagome said. "The stench on those clothes is unbearable! Id hate to wear them!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Poor Kouga. Those clothes have to be about 5 sizes to small!" Kagome laughed.

_What a terrible dare._ Inuyasha thought. he looked at Kagome. Her beautiful face, mesmerizing eyes. They were almost his.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Kagome said. That was answered when they heard a loud shout above the music of

"Hentai! Get off of me!" from Kikyou. Inuyasha snorted.

"Does that answer it?" Kagome giggled. Just then, Sango came out of the bathroom. She didn't look too bad. The clothes were a bit big, but otherwise, she looked okay.

"You look pretty good." Kagome said. Sango giggled.

"It's a big difference from what I was wearing."she replied. Kouga's door opened a crack. Inuyasha smirked.

"C'mon oput Kouga. I'm sure you look dashing." inuyasha joked. Kouga glared.

"Shut up." He came out from the bathroom. Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome froze. A second later they were holding their stomachs, laughing like mad on the ground. Kouga glared feircly under his red face. "Shut up!" he repeated. he ran back into the bathroom again. Sango got up first and started walking to her bathroom.

"Im going to take off these bottoms now." she said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and got up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha did the same.

"That was horrible." she said. Inuyasha nodded. Silence. Sango's door opened.

"Kagome." she said. Kagome went to the door and opened it. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, but when the door opened wide, he looked at Sango. Sango was standing there without bottooms. Kouga's shirt was long, but she had lifted it up to get to the pants, and Inuyasha saw all. Her smooth legs, and of course...her navy underwear. inuyasha's mind went off in a thousand directions as Sango pointed to the open door and Kagome slammed it. Inuyasha was still picturing Sango's body when Kouga yelled at him. he shook his head, and walked over to the door, grabbed the skirt, and walked over to Sango's door. He acted sophisticated, and knocked twice. Kagome opened it and glared at him.

"pig." she muttered. Inuyasha blushed.

"im sorr-" but was cut off by Kagome slamming the door in his face. Inuyasha frowned and walked to the stairs, waiting for the rest of the group. 1 minute later, Kouga came out in Sango's small shirt (at least 5 sizes too small) and his baggy jeans. He walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey. Inutrasha. You still there?" and knocked on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha smacked his hand away and glared. the two girls came out and walked past the 2 boys, not looking at them. Sango's face looked really red. The group walked down the stairs and joined the circle of bored people. Everyone else started rolling on the floor laughing at Kouga. The serious ones, (like Sesshy and Naraku) only chuckled. Kikyou stopped laughing.

"Wait." she said. Everyone stopped, though it was quite hard. "What about Kouga's pants? Why isn't he wearing Sango's?" sha asked. Everyone else looked at Kouga again, stiffling laughter, but wondering the same thing. Kouga blushed. Kagome laughed as she sat beside Inuyasha again.

"Trust me. You don't want Kouga in a mini-skirt." she replied. Kikyou nodded, understanding.

"Yyyyyeeeeuuuuucccckkk." Rin muttered, gagging. Kagome nodded.

"Haha. I laugh at you Kouga. Let's continue the game. It's getting late, and Inuyasha still has to clean." Sesshomaru said, grabbing everyone's attention. inuyasha glared. Kagome nodded.

"Ya, it's getting late." she said. "Kouga, it's your turn." Kouga nodded.

"This dare is for the rest of you. Rin, houjo, Naraku, and Kagura. Grab a partner. nobody outside of you 4." Kouga instructed. Rin sighed and pouted, but she picked Houjo. Kagura was not happy about her partner. "No, I want you to dance to the music in front of everyone." kouga said. Rin blused. It was a slow song. The pairs got into the right positions, but just then, the music changed. It was now...pop! Rin laughed and started waving her hips like Kagome had shown her. Kagome had taught Rin, at the ripe old age of 13 to dance like a pro, and get the boy's attention. Well, now it was a hit for the boys, and Rin could have fun now. Houjo tried dancing, but didn't really know how, and while Kagura danced beside Rin, Naraku just stood there glaring. Inuyasha watched Rin dance, and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Miroku was getting up every two seconds, but sango always pulled him back down. Sesshomaru just sat there and snorted.

"That doesn't tempt me." he siad, mostly to himself. Kagome heard him, and looked at him. Sesshomaru caught her look, but wished he didn't. Kagome had a sad, lost look in her eyes. Sesshomaru automatically knew that her expression was from Inuyasha. The music stopped.

"Alright. Game Over!" Kikyou said, getting up. Everyone got up and stretched. Kagome stood up and poked Inuyasha's chest.

"Listen here!" she said threatingly. "I think you have watched Miroku too long. You have watched more girls at this party than you have me! You saw Sango half naked, Rin was dancing, and you were drooling, and Inuyasha, I'm - Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped. Inuyasha was watching a girl called Midoriko, captain of the cheerleading team, swinging her hips wildly to the new song. A lone tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Pathetic." he muttered. Kagome looked at him and burst out in tears. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and realized what he'd done.

"Oh my God. Im so sorry Kagome. I-" and he went to hug her, but she slapped him across the face.

"Get away from me!" she cried. Someone turned off the music to listen to Kagome yell at inuyasha. "I'm sick of it Inuyasha! What have you ever done for me! It has been 4 damn years and you have kept your relationship with Kikyou a secret, you never told me you had a brother, and you have never bought me anything for our anniversaries! It's over Inuyasha. I'm breaking up with you, and we weren't even together. Good-bye!" she screamed ans slammed the door on her way out. The whole house was silent. Sesshomaru whistled.

"Smooth move loser." he said and walked off to his room. Inuyasha began shoving everyone out the door.

"Partys over!" he yelled. People groaned, but left. A retching noise came from the kitchen.

"Great." he muttered.

**Oh m y God! That took forever! My back is sore, and my fingers hurt. Again, im sorry for not updating for so long. Next week, I promise.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! plz.**


	10. Caught in the Rain, and Saved

**Hey people! I finally got around to typing the next chappy! yay for meeeee! lol, sorry. My friend is a bad influence. She teaches me to be hyper and stuff, lol. (No more chocolate and pop for me or her)**

**Okay, on with the long-awaited chapter: ...drum roll...**

**Chapter (I forgot): Caught in the rain and saved**

**Disclaimer: I have forgot to put this in every chapter. I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't. If I did, it would be alot better (cough. more trudged down the road to her house. It was saturday, the day after the party, and Kagome was just at Sango's house being comforted. She was really upset about what Inuyasha had done last night, and to make things worse, she had caught a cold. Sango's mother, Mayumi, had given her an american cold cure called "Neo Citran." it was supposed to cure colds, and it was working really well, even if it did taste gross. Sango was also mad about last night; although she had gotten used to Miroku's lecher ways. And not to mention the rest of the angry girls at the party. Their boyfriends were also watching Midoriko dance, and now Kagome and Sango were starting a "Ban Midoriko dancing" petition, in which most of the female population was sure to join. Kagome sneezed.**

"Stupid cold." she muttered. She'd just have to tell Kouga that she was sick and couldn't go out with him that night. Wait; Kouga was also watching midoriko, and drooling! Of course!

"He can screw off then!" she yelled, louder than expected. An old guy and a man mowing his lawn looked at her oddly. Kagome blushed. She sneezed violently and coughed. Finally; home! She walked right up to the doorstep, watching the grey clouds move closer. She turned the knob. It was locked. She turned it again; still locked. She turned, and twisted, and even kicked the door (which ended in a hurt toe or two), but it still wouldn't budge.

"Great! Is the world against me this week?" she cried.

"Perfect." she muttered and sat on the porch, stranded in the rain. She had a nasty cold, hated all boys, sore toes, and was locked out of her own house. At least nothing worse could happen, right? Suddenly Kagome felt a drop of water on her nose; then another, and another, then it started raining; hard. Kagome put her head in her hands and started crying. Her tears mixed with the rainwater. A car passed, then squealed to a stop. Somebody came out and ran to her, but Kagome didn't want to look up in case it was Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Kagome laughed and coughed loudly.

"Ha! Im fine! There is nothing in the world I'd rather be doing than sitting here in the freezing rain, with an awful cold, hating almost every boy in existence, plus I'm locked out of my house. no, i'm fine." The boy sighed.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"I-oh" Kagome looked up. The only thing she saw was silver hair, and golden hazel eyes. I was Sesshomaru. She blushed.

"A ride would be much appreciated." she stuttered.

"Here." Sesshomaru said and handed Kagome his jacket. They ran together to Sesshomaru's red porsche and hopped in. It was warm. Sesshomaru turned up the heat and looked at Kagome. She smiled; _God this is akward._ she thought. Kagome blushed and looked at her knees, her raven hair draping over her face like a curtain. Sesshomaru looked over and smiled to himself. She was so beautiful. cold, and wet, but mainly she looked so...innocent, upset, atteactive, and she was blushing again.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked. Kagome thought about it. Not Miroku, he was a pervert; not Inuyasha, she was mad at him; not Sango, because she was gone. Who did that leave?

"Nobody." she muttered, hugging sesshomaru's jacket closer to her. Her white t-shirt was sticking to her. It was wet, so that didn't help either.

"Excuse me?" sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up, surprised.

"No." she replied slowly. She thought back to that morning, trying to rmember what her mother said.

Flashback

"Kagome, dear; you're sick!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed and felt her daughter's forehead. "Maybe I'll tell Kaede I can't go to lunch with her today." Kagome sneezed.

"It's okay mom. Just go .Kaede would be dissapointed. I'm going to Sango's today, I'll be just fine." she said. Mrs. higurashi sighed.

"You know how I hate leaving you when you're sick!" She handed Kagome a bowl of porridge. "Here, eat up." Kagome pushed the bowl away.

"No thanks. I think I would be sick if I ate anything." she said.

"Oh dear. I'm going to call Kaede and cancel our lunch." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome stood up.

"Mom! I said I'll be fine.Go to Kaede's." she insisted. Her mother looked up, surprised.

"O-okay dear, whatever you say." she said. Kagome sighed.

"Im sorry mom. I had a bad time at the end of the party last night, and I need some time alone to think." Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly.

"Okay then. Well, Souta and I are going to be late. I'll keep checking in on you. Keep your cellphone with you. And don't forget to leave Buyo's dishes outside for him." Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry mom. Have fun. Bye!" Kagome cried. FInally; they were gone.

End of Flashback

Kagome banged her hand against her head.

"How could I forget!" she murmered. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Kagome! Hello in their! I said, do you need a place to stay?" he asked. Kagome blushed again.

"S-sorry. Yeah. Do you know anybody who would be willing to take me in?" she asked. Sesshomaru laughed. (A/N: Sesshy would never laugh, but he is a little O.C in this story...What does O.C mean? I hear it in almost every story.)

" You think I would jsut haul you off to someone? No baka. you can stay at my house if you want. Inutrasha won't be there, so you won't have to see him." Kagome laughed.

"I guess not. That would be great, thanks." she replied, less tense. Then there was silence.A while later, as they were driving past Miroku's house, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome qickly.

"you know, you blush alot." he commented. Kagome blushed, and Sesshomaru laughed again.

"I guess you're right." she giggled. A second later, "Do you have a spare T-shirt or something I could borrow?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her again.

"yeah. Of course." he replied. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

" "

" "

" "

"We are here." Sesshoamru said. Kagome replied,

"I know." The pair got out of the car, ran throught the rain, wincing every step. It had begun to hail, and it hurt. They got in the house. They took off their shoes, and Sesshomaru went to the staircase.

"I'll get that sweater you wanted." he said and disappeared. Kagome just stood there, dripping wet, and sighed. It was alot warmer in the house. Sesshomaru ran back down a minute later with a navy blue sweater. "Here." and handed it to her. Kagome took it and held it up. She gasped. It was 100 pure wool and had a japanese saying stitched onto the front that said "Love is Unconditional". Kagome marveled. It was beautiful, elegant, and simple all together.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped. As she lifted the sweater up, the jacket hiding her wet shirt fell off and showed off her green bra. Sesshomaru looked, and couldn't stop staring. He never noticed it before, but Kagome was perfectly preportioned. right down to her wet toes. He didn't want to admit it, but she looked pretty damn appealing! Kagome folded the sweater and felt her shoulders for the jacket. She noticed Sesshomaru's wandering eyes, and looked down. she uttered a small 'squeak' and ran to the nearest bathroom. _Was Sesshomaru just STARING at ME?_ she thought, frightened.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**There you go! I have finally updated! Aren't you happy? I am. Now I won't feel so guilty anymore. It is 10:58 PM, and I have to get up early tomorrow to get my (stupid) braces, so Im gonna post this, and hope there is a review or two or three, or maybe 45 for me when I check my email again sometime this weekend. Goodnight everyone!**

**P.S: REVIEW! please**


	11. Getting to know You

**I feel like the worst author in the existence of the world! I hope you don't hate me now. I really did want to update, but i think i was just being lazy. i hate myself! Remind me to never, ever write another story. If you guys want, i could erase this story. its probably bad anyway. Well, here is another chapter, I hope you guys will forgive me. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although...**

**Chapter 12: Getting to know you**

Last time: I dont feel like reciting the words, so I will just say what happened. Kagome

was locked out of her house, and she had a cold. Sessomaru found her and brought

her to his place to warm up. He gave her one of his mother's sweaters, and as Kagome

was holding the sweater up, Sesshy's jacket fell to the floor revealing her wet, white

T-Shirt and what was underneath...hehe, i know, im lazy

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

Now:

Kagome smelled something mouth-watering as she came out of the bathroom. She

was now dressed in Sesshomaru's mother's sweater and her pink, doggy-embedded

pajama pants. She walked down the stairs, holding her nose up in the air and sniffing,

and her nose led her to the kitchen, where Sesshomaru was cooking. (A/N: I KNOW!

Sesshomaru cooking? must be hott...drools) Kagome sighed in contentment and

grinned.

"You cook? wow" she said. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Yep, and im the best damned cook you will ever meet!" he replied. Kagome

laughed and sat down at the gorgeous polished oak table. She slid her hands across

the surface.

"Wow. I love your table! haha. It must have been expensive!" she breathed.

Sesshomaru went over to her with the food and the plates. He dished out stir-fry

(which included rice, meat (whicever kind your little minds think of) and a couple

vegitables, sauces and spices. mmmmmmmmmm), put the drniks on the table

and sat down.

"Yeah. It was my great-grandfather's. He had used it only for his guests

when they ate over at his castle." Sesshoamru replied as he was starting to eat.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Castle?" she squeaked. Sesshomaru swalloed his mouthful and chuckled.

"Yea. My ancestors were all great and powerful lords until about 100 years

ago when Japan started modernizing. Those were sad times. My grandfather had

lost all his land and possesions and was forced to move out of his home." he explained.

Kagome had started eating as Sesshomaru was talking. She was interested in his

family history. THen a thought came to her.

"What about Inuyasha? I know you have the same father and everything, but

were his ancestors lords and stuff too?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yea. All the powerful lords were on our dad's ancestry. My mother's ancestors

were lords to, but just minor ones. Inuyasha's mother wasn't royal in any way. She

was just a simple woman from a poor village. My mother had died, and then my father

paid me back by marrying a poor woman. I hated Inuyasha's mother for stealing mine

away. No matter how much she loved ME, I hated her." he explained, getting more violent

and angrier by the second. Kagome put a hand on Sesshomau's shoulder.

"It's okay. What's done is done. We can't change the past. If that wouldn't have

happened," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha wouldn't be here, which means

I wouldn't be here, and neaither would any of his or your friends." Sesshomaru thought

about this and he strangely calmed down. He was very aware of Kagome's hand on his

shoulder. He pulled her arm away and took a breath.

"You're right. Just forget about it." he said and continued eating. They ate in

silence, thinking. When they were done. Kagome burped.

"Excuse me. That was kind of embarassing. " she said. Sesshomaru laughed

and burped himself. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Compliments to the chef." Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru heard her laugh and

smiled. He loved it. It sounded like small bells and it was soothing. Kagome stretched

and yawned.

"Okay. That was a really good meal. Almost better than my mom's cooking. Now

Im going to be fat from eating so much!" she laughed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed

playfully.

"Almost?" he asked. Kagome grinned.

"yeah. You know. Really good, but not as good as. haha. Nobody can beat MY

mom." she teased. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Really."

"Yeah." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Well, I admit. Im a damn good cook then." Kagome smiled and yawned again.

"So, where am I sleeping then?" she asked. Sesshomaru swept his arm across

and replied,

"Anywhere you want." Kagome smiled and pretended to think.

"How messy is Inuyasha's room?" she laughed.

"HA!...umm...I don't know. We can check. I told him to clean it yesterday.

He refused and I told him he wasn't aloud to go to the party if it wasn't, so lets just see if

he was lying to me." Sesshomaru replied, guesturing up the stairs. "Ladies first." Kagome

blushed and started walking up. Turns out, Inuyahsa wasn't lying. He actually did clean his

room. Kagome pretended to faint from shock.

"Oh my Kami! It's clean!" she exclaimed. Seshomaru laughed.

"that's great. You can sleep in here if you want." he said. Kagome smiled

mischeiviously.

"I will. And I prooooooomise I wont snoop either." she said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Don't be surprised if you find condoms or anything. Miroku sleeps here alot too.

Kagome looked at the bed and made a face.

"Uhhh. Does he bring any girls in here?" she asked. Sesshomaru shook his head

"As much as he wants to, he can use his own bed for shit like that." he replied.

Kagome nodded.

"Okay. Well, goodnight Sesshy-kun." she said teasingly and shut the door before

he could repky. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Goodnight Kagome-kun" he replied and walked to his own room.

With Kagome (Kagome's POV):

She walked around the room, ocassionally reachinginto drawers and moving

objects. Kagome knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she had heard a rumor

and wanted to find out if it was true.

Flashback

"Haha! Inutrashas got a JOURNAL!" Kouga Ookami taunted a little Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked like he was going to cry.

"Give it back!" he yelled. Kouga smirked.

"Now he's gonna cry! Look at him." Kouga laughed. It took him everything to hold

back his tears, but Inuyasha would never cry in front of people. He was a man. Kouga

tossed the journal to Inuyasha.

"Wow. I didn't know you liked TWO girls. I mean, you can have Kikyou, but Kagome

is my woman. You hear that?" he smirked and walked away with his posse. Inuyasha

looked around, embarassed. Everybody in their elementary school was laughing at him.

He looked over at Kagome who was blushing, and Kikyou, who was smirking. Kagome

went up to him and patted him on the back. She knew he would now be taunted for the

rest of his grade 3 school year, and grade 4, and so on. She smiled at Inuyasha.

"You know what?" she asked in her girly voice. Inuyasha looked up.

"What?" he asked sadly. Kagome smiled.

"I like you too." she said. Inuyasha looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Ever since then, their relationship had

been rocky, and fun. But they had never left each others side. Even to this day, most

people still believe that Inuyasha still has a journal.

End of Flashback

Kagome was rummaging through Inuyasha's night table when she came across

a hidden compartment. She tilted the wood and was amazed to find a little black book

with the name "Inuyasha's Journal, Not Yours" on it in silver writing. She tilted the wood

back and sat on Inuyasha's soft bed to read it. Kagome looked around nervously.

What id she was caught and Inuyasha came home at that second and got mad at her?

She looked at the black cover. _I wont look, I wont look, I wont look_. But she gave in and

opened it to the first page.

**Ohhhh. What does it say? I guess you will just have to find out in the next **

**chapter. Review and I will write another chapter. I have the house alone for the **

**weekend. (Me: YaY! Everybody Else: Oo...ooooookay) anyways. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**P**

**u**

**s**

**h**

**t**

**h**

**e**

**l**

**i**

**t**

**t**

**l**

**e **

**p**

**u**

**r**

**p**

**l**

**e**

**b**

**u**

**t**

**t**

**o**

**n**


	12. I have a broken heart!

**Hey faithful veiwers, and new veiwers. Im very sorry for not being able to update. I won't be able to update for awhile because I have a broken heart, sadly. This guy I like, his name is Ryan, has been (what seems like) flirting with me ( I was flirting first, hehe) but anyways, and a little while ago, ryan told me he liked another girl, which just happens to be my friend Grace. So now, Ryan has told Grace that he likes her, and that's where my world has turned upside down. Ryan called me a bitch, and told me that I was really freaky. And his MSN name is something like "Ryan (heart smiley) Grace. The sad part it, he used to talk, and laugh, and tell me about himself, and he told me I was cool sometimes. And it really breaks my heart, so now I am trying to cope with all this. It is really sad. I just want to cry and scream, and hit him, and kiss him at the same time. I don't know wut is wrong with me. I have never felt this way before. I think it's real, true love. But, It's all shattered now. I can't believe this is all a reality. I...I don't know what to say.**

**So I won't be updating in a while. Not too long, I promise! But for now, I just want to sort things out. Sorry!**


	13. Inuyasha comes home!

**Hey everyboddy! Im back! Ive finally realized that I don't care about that boy, and i wont let it stop me from typing and writing. I love you guys more than I will ever love any boy! (Boys suck sometimes... :P)**

**I have been dying to type this next chapter! Nothing is gonna stop me now! hahaha. **

**Chapter 12:**

**Last time:**

**Kagome was rumaging through Inuyasha's nighttable when she came across a hidden compartment. She found a little black book with "Inuyasha" on it. She sat on Inuyasha's bed, and looked around guiltily. _I won't look, I won't look!_ she thought. But of course she couldnt help herself and flipped the book open to the first page.**

**This time:**

She gave in and opened the book to the first page. It said:

**Dear journal,05/29/05**

**I can't believe im keeping this stupid journal up. Ive been writing for the past..how many years. But, I guess I find that it helps alot to write things down...damn, im getting too soft. Okay, so it is the beginning of thenext school year, and I can't wait to see Kagome again. I bet she is even more beautiful than last year. I don't see her over the summer holidays because...well...I just can't. Besides, im with Kikyou all the time. I can't say I honestly love Kikyou, but I know I do like her. I feel so bad about going out with Kikyou, because I notice that Kagome seems a bit upset whenever she sees me with her. I know I want Kagome, but I just can't choose between the two.I don't know aht I want anymore. sigh will I ever make up my mind?**

**-Inuyasha**

Kagoem looked at the journal entry with surprise, and felt a blush coming to her face. _He thinks that about ME?_ she thought. She flipped to another page. This one dating back to this morning.

**Dear Journal,**

**Wow. I really fucked up this time. I was hosting a party at my house last night. I saw Kagome walk in with Sango, and I swear I couldn't breathe. Kagome was absolutely gorgeous. Kikyou was nice too, but alittle on the slutty side. Kagome was just perfect. Goddamn that woman has some kind of secret. She knows just how to make me...well...anyways. Butt hen she introduced me to this guy. Guess who it was? Kouga. That boy I had met when I was a kid. I can't believe he doesn't remember me! And I think he even forgot Kagome! Kouga was the one who teased me about my journal and read it aloud. He was the one wo hd 'claimed Kagome' as his own (yeah right!). Hmmm...maybe i'll have to remind him later. But, anyways. So we started this game of Truth or Dare. OMG! One of the dares was for me to kiss Kagome for 3 minutes. I felt like I was going to drop dead. Kagome is an angel i swear. She knows just how to do it right, and I wish we didn't have to break that kiss. That is one I'm never going to forget. The rest of the game though, I saw Sango mostly naked, and Rin dancing, and that slut Midoriko dancing, and my human side couldn't control my demon side! I drooled (I think) and My demon side wanted to take Sango's...umm...you know. I couldn't stop myself. I feel horrible. I've been trying to talk to Kagome, but when I called, her mom said that she was at Sango's. I really needed to write this down. I need to tell Kagome how I feel about her before it's too late. I'm going to Miroku's for the day now. I will be back at around midnight. hope Fluffy doesn't kill me:P**

**I LOVE KAGOME HIGURASHI!**

**-Inuyasha (In Love)**

Kagome just about swooned. Inuyasha loved her. He really loved her!

Wait...

Didn't the journal say he would be back at...

MIDNIGHT!

Kagome looked at Inuaysha's digital clock right beside his bed and her eyes widened. It was 12:30. She quickly stuffed the journal back into the hiding place and ran into the hallway. She found the bathroom and slammed the door shut. If Inuyasha came back, she WASN'T in his room. Kagome heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She held her breath.

"Kagome?" a voice called through the door, concerned. Kagome breathed out. It was just Sesshomaru. She opened the door and blushed.

"Hi Sesshy!" she exclaimed, a bit more cheerful than was needed for the present situation. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically through his stunning gloden orbs. Kagome blushed. "Iwasjustreadingthroughinuyashasjournalanditsaidthathewasgoingtobebackatmidnightanditstwelvethirtyandheslateandwhatifhecaughtmeinhisroomandhesawmereadingthejournaland-" Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You what?" he asked. Kagome blushed. "So you found his hiding spot then? haha" Kagome looked confused.

"Yea. How did you know about his journal?" she asked. Sesshomaru cocked one of his perfect eyebrows.

"You know about his journal?" he asked. Kagome was just about to answer, when they heard a door slam downstairs. Kagome went white.

"It's Inuyasha!" she said. Sesshomaru grinned and started walking down the stairs. Kagome squeaked and went right behind him. Inuyasha was just hanging up his wet coat and grumbling at the "fucking weather" when he saw Sesshomartu and stopped.

"Yea Fluffy? Am I late again? too bad." he said, daring sesshomaru to challenge him. Sesshomaru grinned and Inuyasha sat on his butt on the floor and covered hi head with his arms.

"You're grinning! That's not good! Don't hurt me too bad! I have a life." Sesshomaru growled.

"Stop. I read your journal." Inuyasha's face went pure white.

"You what?" he said, fear in his voice, and anger. Sesshomaru smirked.

"And guess who's here." Kagome's palms were sweating. Inuyasha looked behind sesshomaru's back.

"Is she behind you?" he asked. Sesshoimaru stepped aside to expose a very frightened looking, blushing, Kagome. Inuyasha paled more, If possible.

"What a sissy! You talk to Kagome! Look at you, acting emotional. pfffft." Sesshoamru said and left the room, leaving a very fearful Inuyasha, and a very frightened Kagome.

**Okay. Thatr was a short chapter, but im making this off the top of my head, and im at a library with a ton of stupid little kids who wont shut up and are on bad sites. So im gonna go, and i might type some more later.**

**(My fingers hurt from not typing like this in a long time.**

**P.S: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes! No spelling checker on this computer.**

**P.P.S: I need at least 76 reviews or else im not updating. Please!**

**Ja!**


	14. I Love You too

**You know people, I'm starting to think my story is really bad. I had thre reviews! THREE REVIEWS! in the past month and a half! What the hell is up with that:P Im serious though guys. I will be back again though! Im going to write another story. This story is almost done because of the lack of reviews, but I said I will be back. I don't know what the new story will be called yet, but i've been working on it for awhile, and i think it's much better than this one. My username will also change, but ill tell you what it will change to in the next chapter. But, enough of this talk, on to the next chapter!**

**P.S: Sorry. I canged the summary. tell me if it doesnt make sense with the actual story please!**

**Last time:**

**Sesshomaru stepped aside to expose a very frightened looking, blushing, Kagome. Inuyasha paled more, If possible.**

**"What a sissy! You talk to Kagome! Look at you, acting emotional. pfffft." Sesshoamru said and left the room, leaving a very fearful Inuyasha, and a very frightened Kagome.**

**This time:**

Inuyasha slowly stood up, his face almost sheet white. Kagome's face was beet red. Both of them were at a loss for words. Kagome managed a small, strained giggle.

"Yea. I don't think I like Sesshomaru anymore..." Inuyasha put on a fake smile.

"Yea. I didn't like him to begin with..."he replied. Kagome sighed.

"Yea..." They both sat in uncomfortable silence until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She sighed and plunked down on the couch. Inuyasha cautiously followed suite. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Did you mean what you said in your journal? about me?" she asked. Inuyasha, dumbstruck, nodded his head slowly. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be. She was mad as piss at him last night. He just wasn't sure... Surprisingly, Kagome smiled.

"Honestly, I think I like you...no, wait...Love you too!" she announced. On the outside, she had said that one sentence with excitement and energy running through her, but inside her head and body, she was shaking uncontrollably and nervously anticipating his next move. Inuyasha let all his breath out in one WHOOSH. He didnt speak. Kagome's fake smile drooped a bit, getting more and more nervous with each passing second. _He isn't speaking! Did that mean he doesn't like me? What is he going to do? Does he honestly love me? If we did get together, would he cheat on me for Kikyou? AARRRGGGGHHH! What is he THINKING?_ Inuyasha then unexpectedly smiled the brightest smile in the world. The brightness of it was enough to make the moon jealous. Inuyasha embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Kagome was surprised, but returned the hug with an equal amount of force. Inuyasha pulled away from KAgome and looked her deep into the eyes.

"I love you KAgome Higurashi. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, not as nervous as when tehy started the conversation. Kagome was shocked, but smiled her prettiest smile and replied.

"Of course dog-boy. I would love to be your girlfriend." Inuaysha and Kagome smiled seductively to each other and their faces gradually got closer and closer until-

"Inuyasha!" a booming voice yelled. Inuyasha turned slowly to his elder brother and grinned sheepishly.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru gave the glare of death in Inuyasha's direction. There was no other word for what he was feeling at that very moment. It was undeniable! It was jealousy. He loved Kagome too. Her brilliant smile, her soft, silky raven hair, her gorgeous chocolate eyes, the way her hips swayed when she walked, and her tinkly bell-like laugh, and the way her right eye would twitch twice when she smelled good food. He loved all that about her, but kept it hidden deep, and tried to get rid of it. Lock it away deep inside himdelf and throw away the key, but it didn't work. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He was in Love. But she wasn't. Kagome wqas in love, but not with Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha. It would always be like that, no matter what. He was still jealous.

He turned and walked out of the room, not giving an explanation as to why he called his younger brother's name with such hatred and anger. Just walked out, cool as a cucumber (A/N: hahaha. sorry..) Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Kagome. He leaned over and did what he wanted to do for his whole life. Kiss Kagome Higurashi on the lips because they were a couple. They kissed tenderly at first, but then allpied more pressure. The kiss intensified with each passing moment. Inuyasha bit Kagome's bottom lip, and as she gasped, he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth, exploring the rough, honey-sweet cavern that tasted like cinnamon. He licked her lips, and removed his tongue. Kagome, nervously, did the same, and Inuyaha chuckled. Hegripped the back of her head and kissed her even more passionately. They were really going at it now. Inuyasha's other hand slipped down passed her upper back, and across, and touched her firm, round, perfect breast. Kagome gasped and pulled away from the kiss. She didn't want to ,but she wasn't ready for Inuaysha to be touching her yet. They had to wait at least a little while. Inuyasha leaned back, flushed, and sighed.

"Sorry Kagome." he muttered, still tasting her soft lips on his. "I couldn't help it." Kagome, still blushing, placed her hand in his and leaned into his chisled chest.

"It's okay." she replied. It was. She wanted Inuaysha to be the one to touch her and hold her. She wanted him to be the one who took her virginity, and was the father of their kids. She wanted him to be the one to spend her life with, and die happily together at the end of it, and then they would be together eternally. Kagome smiled. Life was good. She heard a door slamming upstairs and sighed unhappily. She didn't really mean to hurt Sesshoamru. She had slowly developed feelings for him, but they weren't enough. She had loved Inuaysha forever, and now was her chance. She wasn't stupid like the rest of the girls in her school who missed an opportunity to be happy. She was going to take this one cahnce and use it wisely. She didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru, but it had to be done. She loved Inuaysha, and that was that. _Now to break the new to Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kikyou, and Okaa._ she thought, suddenly not looking forward to the next day of school. Sango and Miroku would be happy for her, she knew that, but then there was Kikyou and Kouga. They would be mad. A sudden mental image of the two kissing on a secluded park bench made kagome smile. They would look great together, but in a way...hahaha.

Inuyasha had also had the same thoughts on his mind. What about Kikyou? Would she hate him forever? or maybe start going out with that bastard Kouga? That thought brought a smile to his lips. He hoped Kikyou would be happy with someone else, now that he was going out with Kagome, he couldn't have Kikyou anymore. It comforte him to think that Kikyou would marry someone nice and faithful to her one day.

The couple sat in each others arms for a couple more hours, tired as they were, thinking. It was a comfortable silence though, and Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't be happier with their night's accomplishments.

**Sorry if that was incredibly stupid. I saw the encounter between Kagome and Inuyasha as an opportunity to start ending the story. It will be a happy ending. I hated putting sesshomaru off like that, but im starting to get sick of this story. It's just not working out. I promise to make a better one. I know this chapter was probably unexpected, but it had to be done. The next chapter will officially end the story though. Sorry to those faithful viewers who love my story. That number is probably very few, but that's okay. **

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME GUYS! **

**p**

**u**

**s**

**h**

**t**

**h**

**e**

**l**

**i**

**t**

**t**

**l**

**e**

**p**

**u**

**r**

**p**

**l**

**e**

**b**

**u**

**t**

**t**

**o**

**n**


	15. The way things should be

**Alright people. Here is the last chapter of aNother year, Another Love. I'm really sorry it didn't work out becasue this was my first and favorite story, but..it is how it is i guess... :(**

**Final Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters, or anything except the plot in MY story. (Sorry I havent put this in any other chapters!)**

**Chapter 14: The Way Things Should Be**

** 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Kagoem and Inuyasha walked hand in hand to the school grounds, where they were met by Sango and Miroku, as usual. Sango took one look at the couple before her and instatly smiled warmly toward Kagome. Kagome smiled nervously back. Miroku, however, took the opportunity to make the biggest deal of it as he could. He catcalled.

"Yeah Inuyasha! WOOOOOOO!" he exclaimed, whistling. Inuyasha whacked his friend over the head, but blushed slightly. Kagome smiled. _Awwww. Isn't that cuuute!_ she thought to herself. Sango directed Kagome's attention to her.

"Soo...you two finally got together? After crushing at each other for...9 years? Finally!" she gushed. Kagome put on a bright smile.

"Yeah! I know!" she replied with excitement. Inuyasha gave a loving smile to Kagome, and headed with Miroku to their first class. He turned around when he was nearly through the school doors.

"Kagome!" he called. Kagome swiveled her head towards Inuyasha's voice.

"Yes?" she called back. Inuyasha grinned.

"See you at lunch!" he replied. Kagome laughed and watched as Inuyasha's head disappeared behind the door. The two girls made their way to their first class.

**At Lunch...**

Kagome looked aroundfor Inuyasha in the crowded high school lunch room. No sign. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's waist. Kagome, thinking it was Inuyasha, turned around with a grin on her face. She was in for a surprise...

"Kouga!" she gasped. Kouga grinned.

"did ya miss me?" he asked seductively. Kagome spotted Inuyasha across the lunchroom, glaring death at Kouga. Kagome shook her head, mentally telling him that she could handle herself. Inuyasha took a seat at the nearest table and watched, still glaring death. Kagome sighed. She set her lunch tray down at the nearest table and turned to face Kouga. She took a deep breath.

"Kouga. First of all, can you please remove your hands from my waist? Second of all, I have a boyfriend now. Im sorry!" she quickly added as she saw Kouga's smile disappear. He took his hands away from Kagome's body and looked her in they eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Kagome quickly smiled.

"No, of course not!" she laughed. Kouga smiled slightly. "It's just, I have loved this person since Kindergarten, and we finally confessed our feelings for each other! Isn't it great?" she asked. Kouga smiled.

"As long as you are happy Kagome. But, can I ask one thing?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Kouga continued, somewhat hesitantly. "What is his name?" Kagome's smile dropped ever so slightly. She appeared sort of nervous.

"Well...it's-it's...Inuyasha." she replied, knowing Kouga didn't like Inuyasha at all. Kouga's smile disappeared, and it replaced with a dark look.

"Oh." he replied, sadly, and angrily. Kagome sighed and gave Kouga a friendly hug. Kouga blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Kouga. I really did like you, but...you just aren't the right one for me. I would love to stay friend with you though!" Kagome offered. Kouga smiled warmly.

"okay." he accepted. Kagome reached her head up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Kouga instantly turned red. Kagome smiled brightly.

"See ya around!" she exclaimed, grabbing her lunch and turning around toward Inuyasha, waving good-bye. Kouga waved, dumbstruck, still feeling Kagome's lips on his. It felt so right, yet...not fitting at all. He waved sadly and turned around. He knew it would never work between them the way he had wanted it to, but it didn't mean he couldn't flirt playfully. With that thought, he smiled mischievously and sat at his table, laughing with his friends.

Kagome smiled, congradulating herself on that quick-witted good-bye. She looked toward Inuyasha with a did-I-do-okay? look. Instead what she saw was Kikyou and Inuaysha in deep discussion. It looked like Inuyasha had told Kikyou what had happened, and she wasn't taking it very well. Kagome walked over to the table, her lunch in her hands, appearing confident, but nervous to the bone on the inside. She went and sat beside Inuyasha, looking directly across at the bitch who ruined her life for the ast 7 years. Her cousin, her enemy. Kikyou gave Kagome a glare of death, much like the one Inuyasha had given to Kouga. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome held up a hand to stop her words. She looked at Kikyou with a new-found determination in her eyes and started explaining.

"Im sorry cousin, but it looks like you don't own him anymore. You may have had him for the past 7 years, but I have him now, and that's all I need. He loves me, and I love him, and that's all I want. You wanted him as a boy-toy for your emotional and sexual pleasures," at this point, Kikyou looked furious, and Inuyasha looked guilty. Kagoem continued, "But now I have him, and he will not be used. I will get to know the real him, and I will love every minute of his company. Anything that he does from now on could not hurt me, because I know that this is true love, and nothing can break that. So now you can get your filthy, slutty ass off of that bench, because you no longer deserve to be in our presence." she finished with a look of pure love and hate in her chocolate-fire eyes. Kikyou look shocked to the very core, and Inuyasha looked proud, shocked, and in-love. Kagome smiled and waved in a false-cheery way. "Good-bye Kikyou." she said and lifted her lunch tray off the table, headed toward the doors of the cafeteria. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with confusion.

"yeah, what she said." and left. Kikyou looked utterly bewildered and chose to cry about it. She lay her head down on the table and started to cry. Serious tears. She had just lost the only man she had ever loved to her COUSIN! And for it, she wept. Just then, the weight shifted to the bench across from her, where Inuyasha had just previously sat, and a voice asked,

"Are you okay?" Kikyou looked up to see stunning green eyes. Her mouth fell wide open and she blushed. THis man was gorgeous! He had a strong, frightening, confident, yet shy look to him, and Kikyou liked it. She sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Not really." she answered. " I just lost the only man I ever loved to my cousin!" The boy smiled.

"Me too. I just lost the perfect woman." They both stared at each other. Kikyou blushed again.

"Im Kikyou Higurashi." Kouga looked shocked.

"you are Kagome Higurashi's cousin?" he asked. Kikyou nodded uncertainly. The boy smiled brilliantly.

"And you are beautiful like her. She was the woman I lost to the mutt-face Inuaysha. Im Kouga!" he explained. Kikyou smiled also.

"I see. Well that's funny, because I just lost Inuyasha to Kagome." she replied. Kouga smiled at her, and the couple started talking of themselves. There is always someone for everyone.

00000000000

"wow. Aren't they the perfect couple!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha grinned.

"yeah." he replied. Kagome and Inuyasha were peeking through the window at Kouga and Kikyou, and it looked like the two were having a great time. "Im glad Kikyou is happy now. I hope she stays happy." Inuyasha sighed wistfully. Kagome smiled.

"And Kouga. I hope he gets together with Kikyou. It look like it could be true love!" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back slightly into his chest and buried his head in her strawberry-creme-smelling hair. Kagome smiled with all the love she could muster.

" I love you Kagome." Inuyasha murmered.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome replied, turning around and kissing him passionately. Yes. This is what true love is supposed to be like. Perfect.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Okay peoples! That's it! That is the ending to Another Year, Another Love. I hope you liked it! I thank my faithful reviewers who reviewed almost every chapter, and the ones that just gave a quick review. It's all good! My new username is going to be Tears-of-Love121, so if you see my name somewhere, click on it! **

**Have fun reading!**

**Byebye!**

**-Kawaii-kitty121**


End file.
